When You're Evil
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: I have no idea why the last one was deleted. Name of movie will be next to name of song in parenthesis. Now for our favorite characters to sing the most loved/hated villain songs ever! Enjoy and I will make this clear... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy


**I have no idea why the first one was deleted so let me be clear that I DO NOT own any of the songs… which I thought I made clear in the first one…. So now, I give you the first song of the story. **

Chapter 1: Just say Yes (Secret of NIMH 2)

Blowhole and the penguins were in an animal testing lab looking for Cartoongirl. She had been missing for a long time and Blowhole now just gotten a letter saying that she vanished. Blowhole was nervous has he looked around. Where could she be?

"How delightful to see everyone again?"

They turned to see her in an electric chair pulling the lever, sending electricity through her. Her hair and fur were sticking out in random directions, and instead of her usual spiked collar, she was wearing a blue bandana around her neck. She stood up and walked over to them.

"How…who?" Blowhole asked.

"Though I do I look very different. But for the better, don't you agree," she began then got close to the dolphin's face, "Hero?"

"Chey?" Blowhole asked.

"Not quite baby brother. I'm the new and improve Cartoongirl!" she replied, jumping off the platform she was on. She went over to him, a smile on her face.

"What happened to you?"

"Happened? Why life is what happened!" she told him. "And I made the most of it! Don't you think?" She jumped back onto her platform and turned to the side, her eye starting to swirl and hypnosis.

The scene changed to when she was first strapped into the machine by a scientist.

"I was way too smart, from the very starts,' cause I once escaped from them." She never grew. "I'd never grow," she had a pen in her mouth and took it over to the scientist, who patted her head like a good dog. "Little did he know, that I had my own plans for him. He thought I was tamed, it was only my little game." She moved away over to a small machine and turned it on, then placed a pair of headphones that was connected to it. Shocking the scientist. "Now they're MINE!"

Everyone jumped for her outburst. She went over to a ferret and grabbed it by the fur of his head and pulled his head down.

"They all do as I say. No one stands in my way!" She pushed the ferret. "Everybody here is happy or I have them slightly altered. She went over and pulled a current back. "I can change things with ease. Some with horns and fin or hear and feathers. I control the wind and weather!"

She grabbed her brother's flipper and pulled him onto the platform.

"We could rule the world together! If you come with me!"

"Blowhole!" Private exclaimed, fearful what the dolphin's older sister could do to him.

"You'll be happy, oh so happy, if you come with me." She pushed him into the chair and tried to sit the helmet on his head. "You'll be king of everything of, all that you can see." She placed the helmet on herself and turned it on. "Hehehe!"

She went back to her normal appearance and took off a weird looking helmet with transformers coming off of it. She took it off and handed it to her brother.

"Just say yes hero!"

"No!" Blowhole snapped, slapping it out of her paws.

She turned back to her present appearance.

"Think of what we two can do, you and me, me and you. Buck yourself up, don't look so sad! We'll have more than what dear old mom head. " She pushed him off a cliff and they floated calmly down, as she started dancing with him. "Butterflies and pretty flowers, sunny skies and super powers, silver streams and fluffy kitties," she went over to a laser and aimed it at him. "Laser beams and rubble cities!"

Blowhole ducked just in time as the laser went off, destroying a rock behind him.

"You're not this crazy!" he told her as the platform rose.

"Take a chance, while you can. You can take part in my grand master plan. You won't tell me I'm your mark when I'm ruler, OF CENTRAL PARK!"

"No!" Everyone shouted, echoing off each other.

She grabbed him and pulled him over to the window.

"All of it will be mine, every day will be fine. All the trains will run on time and there will be no more wars and crimes and I'll reduce your brain to slime, unless you just say yes!" She pushed him back onto the platform. "You'll be happy, oh so happy, if you just say yes." She motioned to the scientist that was acting like he was a cat. "Poor ole fellows, minds like a jello. Just a nasty mess!"

Blowhole nearly fell off the platform, but Cartoongirl caught him and pulled him over to the electric chair again and held out the helmet.

"Come in to the greatest kind of life. To the best and the latest time of life!" She sat the helmet on her head. "You'll be happy, nice and happy," she pulled the lever and the machine caused her voice to waver as she sang. "Perfect happiness!" She pulled off the helmet and held it out for him again. "The omega, choice pleasure if you just say yes!"

"No!" Blowhole told her again.

She pulled him close. "This is our chance to rule, don't let it slip away, don't be upset it. It won't hurt much." She started pushing him. "You won't regret it. If you just say yes."

Blowhole yelped as he almost fell off, glad that his sister had caught him by his dorsal fin to keep him from falling. He looked at her.

"Just say yes."

"No!" Blowhole told her.

She made a sound like she was a timer that went off. "Eeeeiii wrong answer!" She told him and let him go.

He screamed as he toppled to the ground, the felt that he was caught before he hit the ground. He opened his eye to see that he caught by a bear.

"May I dispose of the fish?" The bear asked, licking his muzzle, hoping to get a meal.

"No!" Cartoongirl snapped at him as the platform lowered. "Put him down."

The bear did so reluctantly and Blowhole looked at his sister. How could this happen to her?


End file.
